bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Herald of Yggdrasil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760006 |idalt = |no = 8593 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = O |ai = 5 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 80 |movespeed_attack = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 2, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 2, 3, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = |sbb3_distribute = |sbb3_totaldistr = |sbb3_effectdelay = |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |ubb_effectdelay = |description = Springing from the hallowed halls of Valhalla, Yggdrasil is a legendary tree that serves as a bridge between the ancient worlds. As the source of all life, it is said that its roots tap into the essence of life itself, and its boughs span across every plane in every universe. Though its Herald is but an offshoot of the great tree, it still possesses a incredible amount of power—the better to weather enemies and shelter allies with. Yggdrasil itself is genderless, and so are its Heralds. This one has chosen a female form, but her unearthly beauty has been infused with a wicked grace by twisted corruption. How this came to pass is a mystery; what could have happened in Valhalla to give birth to such a creature? |summon = No longer shall I herald the essence of life. Existence will come to an end. |fusion = The corruption seeps...and grows. |evolution = My power waxes where others wane in the shadow of poisons and pain. |hp_base = 7050 |atk_base = 2349 |def_base = 2485 |rec_base = 2489 |hp_lord = 10071 |atk_lord = 3356 |def_lord = 3550 |rec_lord = 3556 |hp_anima = 11188 |rec_anima = 3258 |atk_breaker = 3654 |def_breaker = 3252 |def_guardian = 3848 |rec_guardian = 3407 |def_oracle = 3401 |rec_oracle = 4003 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Primordial Corruption |lsdescription = 180% max HP, damage taken fills BB gauge, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken is over 5k, probable 1 KO resistance & 30% OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit & 25% chance to resist 1 KO |bb = Vile Bloom |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth, Dark attack on all foes, probable KO resistance, boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 25 |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Spirit Scythe |sbbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken may restore HP and fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Ancient Curse |ubbdescription = May purge Paralysis and Poison negation from all foes, probable KO resistance, damage taken restores HP for 4 turns, purges LS, ES Lock and DoT from all allies, fills BB gauge to max & fills OD gauge |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Support |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubb_hpscale = |es = Spiritual Form |esitem = Status Ailments Resistant Sphere |esdescription = Damage taken fills BB gauge for all allies and 100% spark damage when Status Ailments Resistant Sphere is equipped, negates ignore Def for all allies, 30% all parameters, probable 2 KO resistance & add to BB/SBB (Adds Dark shield for 3 turns) |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC when hit, 50% chance to resist 2 KO & activates 6000 HP, 6000 Def dark shield |dbb = Cataclysmic Corruption |synergy = Obsidian |bondunit = Prescient Goddess Frigg |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, BB Atk, max HP, all elemental damage, spark vulnerability infliction, BB gauge to max, OD gauge, damage taken restores HP, 80% KO resistance, purges LS, ES Lock and DoT & may purge Paralysis and Poison negation from all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 130% Atk, Def |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Add to BB (May purge LS, ES Lock and DoT from random ally) |omniskill5_2_note = 80% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to BB (Restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_3_note = 5000-6000 + 20% Rec HP |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = 80% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Fills OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns) |omniskill5_5_note = 800 OD fill |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances LS's probable KO resistance effect |omniskill5_6_note = +5% chance, 30% total |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Adds probable random status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns), UBB (Adds all status ailments infliction to attack for 4 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = 25% chance on BB/SBB, 100% chance on UBB |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to UBB (Evasion for 3 turns) |omniskill5_8_note = 100% chance |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}